


Writing History

by IceTiger3000



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Grand Prix Final, M/M, Metafiction, Phichit ships Victuuri bless him!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceTiger3000/pseuds/IceTiger3000
Summary: Yurri and Victor's emotional talk following the Grand Prix Final.  With a twist.Fluffy fluff-fluff.





	Writing History

Yuuri’s silver medal flew through the air and landed on the rubber-padded floor with a dull thump. Victor’s ice-blue eyes opened wide with surprise as Yuuri threw all his weight onto him and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man’s shoulders. The rhinestones on the back of Yuuri’s dark blue Free Skate outfit twinkled under the bright lights like a galaxy.

 

“Victor!” Yuuri cried. “I want to stay in competition with you for one more year.” Yuuri looked earnestly up at Victor, his beautiful, brown eyes sparkling with emotion. “...And this time, I’ll win GOLD!”

 

As he gazed back at his student, Victor’s eyes held an astonished expression for a moment, and then they swelled with emotion, turning into two huge, watery, pale-blue saucers. Victor’s mouth formed an enormous, pink, heart-shaped smile. “Perfect!” Victor exclaimed, clutching his fists passionately to his chest. “Well almost,” the man added.

 

Laughing, Victor picked up the discarded silver medal. Both the round medal in his hand and Victor’s golden engagement ring sent off gleaming flashes.

 

“Even for me,” the Russian skater added, “it’s not going to be easy to make a full comeback while also staying on as your coach.” He placed the medal around Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri stared back at him disbelievingly.

 

“In exchange," Victor continued, “I expect 5 World Championships at the very least.” The handsome man smiled lovingly at Yuuri, his long, silver fringe flopping carelessly over one eye.

 

Yuuri clutched at the silver medal around his neck, his matching gold engagement ring blazing under the bright arena lights. Tears spilled out of his huge, brown eyes and the Japanese skater emotionally breathed out, “Okay!”

 

The pair embraced.  Around the rink, workers carried on patching the ice with handfuls of snow and cleaning up the empty arena.

 

***

 

Yuuri looked up from the laptop screen into his friend’s grinning face. He smiled back goodnaturedly, but his usual hint of anxiety played around his eyes. The pair sat on Yuuri’s bed in their shared dorm room in Detroit. On the wall above his bed, various posters of the silver-haired champion Russian figure skater Victor Nikiforov hung, his charming blue eyes nobly surveying the small room. One of Phichit’s hamsters was busily running in its exercise wheel, making a soft, whirring noise in the background.

 

Yuuri asked apprehensively, “P-Phichit, just how many people have seen this?”

 

Phichit beamed and scrolled back up to the top of the web page. “This one has 9 chapters so far and has gotten nearly ten-thousand hits! Don’t worry,” the Thai skater added. “No one will know from my pseud who’s writing it.”

 

Yuuri looked at the screen name and read out, “Fuzzy_Lil_Hamster_Boi.” He laughed, “Nice. Well, at least someone like Victor won’t be reading skater otaku fanfics.”

 

“You never know,” Phichit said, smiling. “It might give him some ideas!”

 

Yuuri leaned back against the pillows, distractedly flipping through his copy of _Ice Jewels_ figure skating magazine.

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually going to the Grand Prix Final in a few weeks.” Phichit exclaimed, excitedly punching his friend’s arm. “I’m so jealous!”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Yuuri said weakly. “I feel sick every time I think about it. I’m just going to be trying my hardest not to fall on my ass in front of the world.”

 

Phichit flashed his friend a bright smile. “At least you’ll have the chance to finally skate on the same ice as Victor. You’ve looked up to him for so long. Now you’ll be able to talk to him in person!”

 

“No way!” Yuuri said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I wouldn’t know what to say—And anyway, I’m sure I won’t even have the opportunity.”

 

“You’ll definitely have a chance at the banquet afterwards,” Phichit grinned. “You have to promise me you’ll at least say _something_ to him!”

 

“Alright,” Yuuri sighed. “I’ll do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit the Kudos button and leave a comment—it means so much to us as writers!


End file.
